


Everybody's Fool

by Kissa



Series: Looking In [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Beach Vacation, Europe, F/M, Invasion of Privacy, Paparazzi, director Chris, tabloid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/pseuds/Kissa
Summary: A tabloid receives some new pap pics featuring two celebrities. One editor plans ahead.





	Everybody's Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the possible future, when Chris has directed again.  
> Warning: tabloid logic, snooping into other people’s off-duty stuff.  
> Both Chris and the OC are in a good place in life and baggage handling at the airport misplaced the boxes of fucks they had to give.

The people working at this particular tabloid aren’t really used to writing about the USA Chris Evans. He never dresses to impress, keeps a low profile and hasn’t been in a bar fight in almost two decades. He also keeps his mouth shut in many instances when it would be tempting to fuck up in public, so he’s a boring topic for tabloid editors. 

But when an amateur paparazzo brings them the set of photos, they scratch their heads while writing the cheque.   
  
After all, this is not news, is it? He’s usually very private and doesn’t make a fuss about whom he dates.   
  
The young intern tasked with writing the article just sees two  _old people_  on a beach, doing normal people on the beach things and quickly loses interest, resuming watching Kylie Jenner’s Instagram story for the day.   
  
The older editor does recognise Chris Evans - it is him, the actor - it makes sense, he was in Cannes for the festival and his latest directorial exploit got the Grand Prix. He also recognises the woman he is with, an actress beloved for her terrifying appearances in horrors and thrillers. A former dancer, she uses her otherworldly looks and mastery of her body to instill fear in the viewers. She’s never been seen smiling in public.  
  
Until now.  
  
These pictures show two people having a good time, and if they weren’t who they were, there would be nothing to it - a guy in pink shorts and a topless European lady playing with a beach ball and a dog, having a good time in the mellow afternoon sun.  
  
Fuck.   
  
If they do publish the article, it will have to only feature censored pics, because of her bare breasts, which will just anger readers. It’s stupid. His nipples can be out there, no problem, but her much nicer, sparkly ones, can’t. His hardcore fans have a short fuse though, and they will unleash all Hell if it looks like their Speshul is dating someone new.   
  
But knowing the actress, Chris Evans is probably a tiny snack. The editor looks at the photos again.   
  
Whoever took the photographs has it in them to be a very creepy stalker. They photographed the couple at the beach, shopping together in town, having lunch, sitting on a pier and watching the yachts sail away with their arms around each other.   
  
The more he looks at the images, the more it seems like these people have been together for a while. There’s too much familiarity. And Evans looks so happy and relaxed, something he’s only around friends and family. It’s also in the way they rest their open palms on each other’s bare skin and the fact that they are sitting together without him whispering into her ear and her giggling at what she hears all the time. Nah. These two folks haven’t JUST gotten together here at the festival. And Evans looks so much more youthful and carefree. European girls and fashion suit him.  
  
They chase each other on the beach, tickling each other and laughing like they’re alone in the world. In one pic they sit together on a bench, licking at Soleros. In another, he puts sunscreen on her chest, spraying a lotion nose and a smile with her nipples as the eyes before spreading it around with his open palm.   
  
There’s the huge temptation to break out the news and say “new couple alert” - but they’re not a new couple. If they release the photos now, there’s almost guaranteed to be a lawsuit from one or both the actors depicted.   
  
It’s at times like these when even the devil on the shoulder is saying “that’s cold, bruh, I’m out”. The editor carefully throws out the SD card and puts it in his locked drawer, along with the printouts of the pics.   
  
Later, the pics might provide insight. Who knows? What if they got married later down the line? While everyone struggles for an exclusive, the tabloid will have a precious insight no one else has.   
  
And if they separate? Then it will be money lost, won’t it?  
  
No, not lost. Invested, the editor thinks, because now he knows something about these two people he didn’t before. Maybe they knew they were being photographed and maybe they didn’t. But now he knows what they look like when they’re happy.


End file.
